Mediterranean Monk Seal
|type = Shore Life |length = 8ft 2in (2m 49cm) |appearance = A brown seal with a round face and a yellow-beige belly |location2 = Ciceros Strait |time = Day and night |forms = Adult only }}The Mediterranean Monk Seal (Monachus monachus) is a highly endangered species of seal that can only be found in . In-Game Description "This seal was once found all over the Mediterranean but its numbers have gradually dwindled because of changes in the environment, and now they can only be seen in a few places. A similar species lives off the coast of Hawaii, but it is also at risk of extinction." Location A small group of Mediterranean Monk Seals can be found in Ciceros Strait, at coordinates G-4 and G-5 in the water and coordinates G-3 on land in the small area known as White Cove. However, during the nighttime, they can only be found on land. Behavior These seals swim around slowly, patrolling in and around White Cove for a short distance. The ones on land lounge about, seeming curious about the player when approached. They love being petted, and they love being fed when on land. Notes * The Mediterranean monk seal is the subject of a short cutscene wherein Jean-Eric tells them some information about it. Real-Life Information * This species is thought to be the rarest species of seal, with estimates of less than 700 individuals in the wild in real life. However, its numbers have been increasing recently, and it had its status updated from "critically endangered" to "endangered" in 2015. (A re-evaluation of this status in 2020 has been suggested). * The second species of monk seal mentioned in this creature's in game description is the Hawaiian monk seal. It does not appear in-game. ** The third species of monk seal is the Caribbean monk seal. It was declared extinct in 2008, though the last confirmed sighting was all the way back in 1952. * One of the biggest reasons that this seal is endangered is because fishermen often targeted it, either for commercial reasons or because they saw it as a pest that tried to steal their catch. * These seals being found inside White Cove is actually fairly accurate to their real-life habitat choices. They used to congregate more often on open beaches, but have recently been observed to instead choose sea caves along remote or rugged coasts with underwater entrances. ** As a confirmed recent development, the prevailing theory is that these seals developed this habit to stay as far away from human civilization as possible (due to their shy nature and general sensitivity to disturbance from humans). Gallery Medditerranean Monk Seal (Land 1).png Medditerranean Monk Seal (Peeking).png Medditerranean Monk Seal Pair 1.png Medditerranean Monk Seal Pair 2.png Medditerranean Monk Seal Pair 3.png Medditerranean Monk Seal Pair 4.png Category:Creatures Category:Shore Life Category:Mammals Category:Blue World-only Creatures Category:Critically Endangered Species Category:Ciceros Strait Category:Ciceros Strait Creatures Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Pinnipeds